Gender Bender
by Naqael
Summary: After Atemu passed on to the afterlife, he realized he truly needed Yuugi. A mouthy young man offers him a deal to return to his love. A very… odd deal. HumorFic, Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this chapter was slightly edited. For the most part, it satyed the same. xP

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I do, however, own Remiel.

It had been two months since Atemu had passed on to the afterlife, and he already couldn't stand the place. Sure, Heaven was all fine and dandy, but he felt as if something was missing. Something very important to him…

And he knew exactly was that things was.

His aibou, his partner, his Yuugi, the ex-pharaoh needed him to be truly happy. The small, sickening feeling bubbled up in his chest whenever the fact that Yuugi could have forgotten him, or fell in love with someone (namely Anzu) crossed his mind.

If only I could find some way back… he thought, but knew there was no way out. This place was like death row for spirits, you couldn't leave. Ever. Well, unless you could find some way to get yourself killed again, but somehow be brought back to life even though you just died a second time.

Atemu tried to figure out how that would work, but only gave himself a headache in the process. He knew reincarnation didn't work like that, plus, there were no knifes in Heaven to execute himself with. Oh well, Yuugi probably wouldn't have been happy to hear he committed suicide (at least he thought it could be considered suicide.) to be with him.

The spiky haired ex-king let out an audible sigh before allowing himself to lean against a fluffy, candy floss wall and slump to the cushy, padded ground beneath him, "I feel like I'm in an asylum…" he commented blandly.

"You're telling me," came another voice, it was slightly high pitched, but still masculine. It belong to a short young male dressed completely in white robes. He had light brownish-red hair, and deep emerald green eyes.

Atemu's gaze snapped over to the boy, "You scared me," he breathed.

"Psh, not my fault you're such a spacey wuss," the young man growled, "Plus, you'll forgive me in a couple of seconds."

"Oh, and why is that?" Atemu asked incredulously, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Geez, you ask to many questions." He hissed, rolling his eyes "My name is Remiel, and what if I told you I knew how to get you back to the world of the living?"

"I'm listening." He responded simply.

"Okay, since you're radiating depression and it's beginning to destroy my good mood-" he began before being interrupted.

"Beginning to?" Atemu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut the hell up and let me finish." Remiel hissed, now glaring emerald daggers, "As I was saying, I can find a way to get you out of Heaven, but there's one thing I want..."

"Of course." Atemu groaned; everything had to come at a price, "What do you want, then?"

"I want your body." Remiel simply replied.

Atemu stared, and blinked. Then he blinked again, "… Excuse me?" he asked after a few moments.

Remiel groaned, "I'd give you a new one!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Now the young man had completely lost him.

"You like games, right?" Remiel asked, but gave Atemu no time to reply, "Because we're going to play one now. The rules are simple. You're going to try and win over this person you're in love with withou-" Atemu interrupted him.

"You aren't going to steal my voice, are you?" he asked, remembering a fairy tale he had come upon while browsing through a library whilst his aibou was studying.

"What? No! Where'd you get that idea?" Remiel asked, but quickly stopped the other's response, "You know what? I don't want to know. Can I continue?" he hissed.

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you. Where was I...? Oh, yeah, you have to with over the heart of him, her, it," Remiel felt the sting of Atemu's glare, but proceeded none-the-less,"without telling them who you are. If they confess their love to you, I might give you your actual body back. Depends on my mood. If I don't I guess you can just tell them who you are, ONLY if they confess your love to you. Otherwise, I'll probably forced by someone to bring you back up here since you broke the rules. So, do we have a deal or not?"

Atemu pondered if he should agree to the deal. What was the harm in it? Sure, Yuugi could quite possibly not be into men... but he could change that. Oh, yes, he would change that, whether Anzu liked it or not. Since he was given no time frame in which the objective had to be reached, he wouldn't have to force anything on his precious aibou, "Alright," he answered after a while, "I'll do it."

"Good, because honestly, I don't want you here." Remiel growled.

Atemu raised an eyebrow, "Then why bother with the challenge? Why don't you just forget it and send me directly to Earth, normal body and all?"

"Because it's too easy that way. Plus, even if you fail and come back here, I can mock you." Remiel sneered, earning a glare from the ex-king.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a prick?" Yami asked heatedly.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Remiel thought for a second, before a smirk graced his features along with a malicious glint in his eyes.

A little buzzer went off in Atemu's mind telling him he didn't happen to like that look, "W-what?" he asked, feeling unnerved.

"Oh, nothing really," Remiel drawled, "Now close your eyes,"

Atemu was a little reluctant, but followed orders anywhere. He could hear Remiel's whispers, and his body began to feel strange. That feeling lasted for a while until he heard Remiel say in an eerily cheerful tone, "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Atemu opened his eyes, and blinked. Remiel, who was snickering, pointed to the nearby pond, and Atemu could only dread what the devil-in-angel's-clothing had done to him.

He peered into the water, and his eyes opened so wide, they were nearly the size of dinner plates.

His hair had become long and wavy, nearly down to his waist. The colors remained the same, black, maroon, and shoots of gold, with the same golden bangs framing his slightly tanned face. His eyes had turned a bit lighter, to a bit more of a pinkish shade. His eyes had become more rounded, more innocent looking with darker, more defined eye lashes and his cheeks had become a rosy shade. Then came the most interesting part…

Not only was he wearing a black and white gothic Lolita styled dress (ruffles and everything), he had two rather large lumps on his chest, "You turned me into a woman!?" Atemu hissed as he tured to glare at Remiel, who doubled over with deranged cackles.

Atemu waited for him to stop, arms crossed over his (or is it 'her' now?) chest, tapping his/her foot in impatience. Remiel had come dangerously close to stopping, but took one look at the undeniably pissed Egyptian and howled with laughter once again.

That went on for ten minutes, then Remiel's laughs died down to giggles as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "O-okay, I'm done now…" Remiel snickered.

"Good, now you can change me back." Atemu demanded.

"Hmm… nope." Remiel grinned and snapped his fingers.

"Goddamn it, Remiel, you bitch!" she shouted only to find he had been instantly teleported to the middle of Domino City Park. Everyone who occupied the park turned to stare at the young, strangely dressed woman. It was noon on a weekend, so there were many people there to witness Atemu's little verbal screw up.

Atemu's face flushed a deep red that only a tomato could rival, and she turned to face the mob of angry mothers. She gave a nervous laugh and waved timidly before running off, only for one of the heeled shoes she was wearing sinking down into the grass, causing her to fall down on her rear, "Damn heels!" she muttered before picking herself up and attempting to run off again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N/_Remiel talking to Atemu through Mind Link/_

_//Atemu talking to Remiel through mind link//_

ENJOY! C:

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I do, however, own Remiel.

-----

Atemu panted and leaned against the wall of a dingy alleyway after running what felt like twenty miles. She'd managed to get a good look around Domino while she was running (though that probably wasn't the best thing to do while jay walking across a street). So much of the little town had change, or was it that she couldn't remember the town clearly anymore? She didn't dwell on it too much.

_/You gonna sit there all day, or you gonna get a move on it, asstard?/_Remiel's voice rang in Atemu's head, making her jump and groan at the same time.

"I'll go when I'm ready," Atemu growled, earning more strange looks from people. She really needed to stop talking, like, right then._//Oh, great. You're the last person in the world I'd like to have a mind like with.//_

_/Not like I'm to happy about this either./_

Atemu was just about pass a rather nasty comment through the mind link when her ears picked up a recognized accent. She peeked out from the alleyway, and saw a familiar blonde haired, brown eyed man accompanying the tri-colored haired youth Atemu had grown to love. She smiled happily and quickly stood up.

_There he is, _Atemu thought cheerfully.

_/Dude... he looks almost exactly like you. Isn't that like... narcissism?/_

_//No, he looks different then me.//_

_/Oh, yeah, I see now... you have a shouta complex (1), too./_

_//What? I do not!//_

_/Not mention he looks so much like you, it could very well be considered incest.../_

_//It isn't incest!//_

_/You're hitting quite a few taboos with this relationship, aren't you?/_

_//Just shut up, Remiel!//_

_/Touchy./_

Atemu scowled and rubbed her face in frustration. She could already tell she was going to hate Remiel even more by the time this was all over.

"Miss, are you alright?" the voice floated to her ears and she looked up, resisting the urge to glomp the person who just asked her the question.

There stood Yuugi. He'd grown a inch or so, and his eyes were slightly more angled, but still fairly wide and innocent looking. he'd lost a good portion of his baby fat and his build was slightly more muscular, but still lean and thin. His hairstyle had not changed much, nor had his fashion sense (luckily for Atemu).

Two months apart could change a person's appearance from cute to sexy, apparently.

Atemu's IQ dropped a few points temporarily and she forgot how to form words, "I... I'm fine," she finally managed to squeak out, then put her hand to her mouth, _Oh, dear Ra, is that really my voice?_

_/Sounds kinda like a mouse got caught in a blender, huh?/_

_//I thought I told you to shut up!//_

_/Someone's flustered./_

"Are you sure...?" Yuugi asked hesitantly.

"Uhm, yes. I'm very sure. I was just... enjoying the sunlight! In this nice alleyway. Isn't it a nice alleyway?" Atemu laughed stupidly, grimacing at the words flowing out of her mouth before quickly dashing off to save what little shred of pride she had left.

_""/What the hell was that?/_

_//I. Don't. Know.//_

She quickly opened the door to a small store and walked inside the building. Catching her breath once again, she opened her eyes, and hit herself on the forehead.She had run into the Kame Game Shop, of course. Most likely, that was Yuugi destination.

What did she ever do to the gods to deserve this?

"Why, hello there, sweetie! Anything I can help you with today?" came Grandpa's familiar voice.

"Oh, no, I'm just browsing." Atemu replied as coolly as possible for him at the time. It felt _really _weird to have Grandpa call him "Sweetie"... and was that just her imagination, or was there drool at the corner of Grandpa's mouth?

Oh, dear Ra, it wasn't. She could feel Remiel's sick mirth through the mind link. The sick mirth soon turned into chuckles being sent through their link.

_//Oh, for the love of... would you stop it?//_

_/What? It's not like I'm the one flirting with you./_

The mind link went silent for a few moments before both could feel the other shudder.

The small bell on the door jingled, "I'm home," Yuugi said absentmindedly, setting his bags on the ground, "I ran into this really weird girl toda-" Yuugi stopped himself upon seeing said girl in front of him, "Uhm... hi..." he waved awkwardly to Atemu.

"Hi..." Atemu replied, embarrassment painted over her cheeks.

"Well... this is awkward..." Yuugi murmured as the silence between him and the girl grew longer.

Then Grandpa's voice broke the silence, "So, I've never seen you around here before, did you just move in?"

"Oh, yes. Just today, actually." Atemu replied, managing to finally get the hormones under control while in Yuugi's presence.

"Really? Where?" Yuugi asked.

"Uhm..." Atemu thought for a moment, "I... can't remember the address right now."

"Oh, are you enrolled in school yet?" Yuugi inquired.

Atemu nodded before the words sunk in. She had too busy staring at Yuugi like a love-struck school girl... which she was... wait... school... Atemu hadn't thought of that yet!

(A/N: I can't remember if Yuugi was still in school at the end... but it's convenient for this story, because it makes it longer, and will probably bring about more hilarity. Because you know the funniest things in life happen in school. xDD))

_/Ask where he goes to school, ditz! That way you can be all," " "Ohmigosh! Me too!"/_

Dispite Remiel's slanders at his newfound feminine personality, Atemu decided to take his advice, just incase Yuugi switched schools for some odd reason, "Where do you go to school?"

"Domino High, you?"

"Same here." Atemu replied cheerfully. _//Don't you dare say_anything.

"So I'm guessing I'll see you tomorrow?"

Atemu nodded, "Uhh... I have to get home now, bye!" Atemu walked out of the shop briskly and dashed off down the street.

"What a strange girl..." Yuugi mused to himself.

"That's because she's attractive," Grandpa added, "The pretty ones are always clueless."

"Grandpa!" Yuugi scolded, "That isn't true!"

--------------------------------

Atemu now aimlessly wandered the streets, having no actual home to go to._//Alright, what now? I'm not enrolled in the school. Nor do I have a place to stay.//_

_/Go to the school and actually get yourself enrolled. As for a home... sleep on park benches./_

_//What? I can't do that!//_

_/What? Is His Majesty too great for park benches?/_

Actually, that was exactly what Atemu thought. She wouldn't let Remiel know that, though.

_//No, but what if it rains?//_

_/Well, then, that sucks for you./_

_//You're no help at all.//_

_**To be continued...**_

A/N: Okay... that chapter... ugggghhhhhh... I kinda forced it... And Atemu's like super OOC. My reasoning: he's a woman whose hormones have not settled. DO NOT ARGUE WITH YOUR MASTERRRRRR.

1) Shouta complex: Pedophilia. I said this because Yuugi does look childish... especially in fanfics. It's been bothering me for a while, then my friend, while reading one those such fanfics was like, "LOL YAMI'S A CHILD MOLESTER."

This was product of me listening to Motteke! Sailor Fuku (The Lucky Star OP song) and Princess Bride! (By KOTOKO). x3

Please review if you find the time. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hello there readers! Here's the next chapter of Gender Bender. Oh, by the way, someone asked what happened to Atemu's real body. The truth is, it fell down a convinient plot hole. Let's just say Remie put it in storage with all his other pilfered bodies... .

Naqael doesn't own YuGiOh. She only own Remiel and this plot.))

After about a two hours arguing with Remiel about which way the school was, and about an hour in the school staring at the piece of paper she needed to fill out to become enrolled (all the while arguing with Remiel over what name should be chosen), finally, the school problem was taken care of and Atemu was listed under the name of Amaya Hinamida.

_//Alright... now there's the issue of finding somewhere to stay...//_

_/I thought we'd already agreed you'd be sleeping on a bench./_

_//I never agreed to that.//_

_/Fine. I have an idea how you can get some money./_

_//... Really?//_

_/Yeah. Get some sexy clothes and we'll take it from there./_

_//Are you insinuating that I should become a whore?//_

_/That's exactly what I'm insinuating./_

Atemu rolled her eyes, and let out an irritable breath. She really didn't want to spend the night out on a bench... especially with those rather foreboding looking clouds coming in from the distance, "Not fair," she mumbled to herself, and once again could feel Remiel's snickers through the link.

Sluggishly, she made her way to the park bench and sat down. The sun was slowly dissapearing into the cloudy horizon, the sky turning a dull pink as an after effect.

To keep herself occupied for the next few hours, she stared at the fountain. The water was littered with cherry blossom petals, but with a few less petals, it would have been pretty. At that time, though, Atemu thought that it probably would be better if someone got around to cleaning it.

Finally, the fatigue of the day got to her and she laid down in the semi-uncomfortable bench, listening to the low grumble in the distance, and making one herself in annoyance before her mind drifted into darkness.

----------

After a rather rude awakening from the mind-link and a long trip to the school yard, Atemu walked bleary eyed to the door of the school. Though, at the time, she had not realized the door had been there and ran face first into the glass entrance with a rather undignified, "Ra dammit all," before actually opening the door and proceeding inside.

The building was larger then she could remember, though she had mostly slept while Yuugi was at school, finding most of the topics the student and teachers discussed to be quite confusing and boring.

Once again, another random- but important- thought hit her; she had no idea what she was going to be learning about. Taking a peek at the scheduel in her hands that labeled her as something called a "sophmore", she looked at the classes; Biology, Algebra 2, Japanese Literature, and Buis. Comp. App.

...She had no idea what three out of four of those things were.

_//Remiel.//_

_/What?/_

//_What the hell is Buis. Comp. App.?//_

_/You don't know?/_

_//I'm from ancient Egypt, of course I don't know!//_

_/Ugh... just don't worry about it. I'll give you all the answers to whatever work you have so you can seem like you actually have some intelligence, okay?/_

_//That works.//_

(A/N: Buis. Comp. App. is short for Buisness Computer Applications. It's a class you take to pretty much learn about all the features of Microsoft office. Also, I don't know much about Japanese schooling outside Lucky Star, so I'm just going to go with the American schooling system. Sorry! ; )

After about twenty minutes of wandering and asking other students for directions to her home room, she arrived at the room- late. She sheepishly opened the door and peeked in before walking inside, nearly falling flat on her face by tripping over her own feet. A ripple of giggles sounded through the classroom.

The teacher, a younger woman with dark red hair and painted on eyebrows, looked pointedly over at Atemu, "Miss Hinamida," she scolded, "You're late, and it's your first day, too. Not a good way to start the year." she said the last sentence in a singsong voice while wagging her pointer at her.

Atemu gave a soft, "Sorry," before the teacher pointed to a seat that was free. She sat down as the teacher began discussing something about genetic diseases that Atemu couldn't understand a word of.

---------

After the first three classes were over, Atemu's head hurt with a fiery passion. Not only could she not find Yuugi anywhere, nothing the teachers said made any sense.

Oh, and the drooling boys that sat near her weren't much help either.

So came the last class; that computer thing. Atemu vaguely knew how to work a computer because of Yuugi's numerous hours on it whenever he couldn't leave the house.

She entered the class room to be greeted by a overweight woman (it WAS a woman, right?) with a slight five o'clock shadow on her chin, "Welcome, Miss Hinamida, you can sit over there next to Mr. Motou." she said kindly before she went off to try to quell the uproar on the other side of the classroom.

A single word went through Atemu's mind; Score.

She happily trotted over to Yuugi and sat down at the computer next to him. They exchanged soft greetings before Atemu turned to face the computer.

"Please log into your computers." the teacher ordered while scribbling something on the dry-erase board near the window, "Remember, if you've forgotten your username and password, it's on your schedule."

Atemu looked at the paper, and blinked. How exactly did she get these words into the computer?

The boy sitting on her other side stared at her, "Log in, dummy. Don't you know how to use a computer?"

"I've never used one in my life." she answered honestly.

"What are you? A Mormon?"

"You mean 'Amish', Hotaru." the teacher interjected absentmindedly.

Atemu just rolled her eyes, "No, but I'm sure I can figure out how to work this thing." she said confidently.

_//How do I work this thing?//_

_/I thought you were going to figure it out yourself?/_

_//Screw that!//_

Remiel rushed through the directions and Atemu punched in the "magic words". Once fully logged into her account, Atemu smirked, "See." she remarked proudly.

"Wow, and that only took half the class period." the boy named Hotaru sarcastically replied.

Atemu gave him a pointed look, "Tell me; do you like your balls?"

Hotaru stared at her, "Uh... yeah." he said incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Then if you want to keep them, I suggest you shut up."

There was a ripple of laughter through the class while one kid said, "I do believe you were just sufficiently owned by a GIRL, Hotaru." earning several glares from the females (including Anzu) who were in the class.

The rest of the class period, Atemu spent in silence while the rest of the class buzzed about, giggling about the latest gossip or gawking over how much electric cow prods costed. She would occasionally steal glances over at Yuugi, who was participating in the cow prod discussion.

"Duuuude... this one guy attacked a baby with one those things!" Honda suddenly exclaimed.

"Who did what now?" Jou asked, suddenly racing over to look over Honda's shoulder at the article on the screen.

"Sit down, Jounouchi." the teacher commanded, but it went unheard.

"Damn, that's one sick mofo." Jou commented, "Did the baby die?"

"Watch your mouth," the teacher ordered once again

"Class is over,_ please_ be dismissed," the teacher heaved a sigh, relieved to be rid of the demons known as her students. Of course, some students lingered a bit longer to talk to "the new girl".

"So, what's your name?" Anzu asked as she, Yuugi, Jou, and Honda gathered around Atemu.

"At-" Atemu managed to stop herself just in time, "Amaya. Hinamida Amaya."

"My name's Mazaki Anzu. Pleased to meet you." Anzu smiled, "This is Honda Hiroto," she said, gesturing to Honda, "Thi-" she began, only to be interupted by Jou.

"Yeah, and my name's Jounouchi Katsuya, but you can call me 'Sexy Beast'." he grinned stupidly.

Anzu put her face in her hand and shook her head, "Just ignore him and call him Jou,"

"And we met yesterday, I'm Motou Yuugi." Yuugi greeted in his usual cheerful tone.

"Waaaaaait," Jou said, "I knew you looked familiar! You're the girl from the alleyway!" he commented.

"Yeah, she's also the one who walked into the school door this morning," a dark haired boy with sharp green eyes snickered from behind Atemu. Atemu recognized him as Otogi.

Yuugi tried to keep himself from giggling behind the safety of his hand. Atemu gave defeated look over to him, "It's alright; whatever pride I had left has diminished completely by now. You may laugh." Atemu commented blandly, sighing softly.

Anzu, the only one in complete control of herself, rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day (you would too if you had the real Bevis and Butthead as best friends), "C'mon; walk with me, talk with me." she said, grabbing Atemu's hand and dragging her off into the crowded hallway.

They traveled through the crowd of children standing around, thus, effectively making road blocks. After some time of bobbing and weaving through the crowded hallway, Anzu led her into the cafeteria. All the lunch tables had been cleared away and now there was plenty of room. Various children were standing about chatting excitedly, making their plans for the weekend since it was already Wednesday, and Friday would be there before they realized it. Anzu stopped in a empty space and turned to face Atemu.

"I'm going to make you my new project." Anzu declared cheerfully.

Atemu only stared, "... What?"

(A/N: I'm going to stop there for now. I hope you enjoyed. Eeergh, my writing style annoys me. -sigh- I'll be starting some of my new projects also, and maybe updating Guardian, which I have neglected to do for... oh, god, how long now? xP

Please review if you can! I love to get them, as most writers do. c: )


End file.
